Silver lining
by Karen-Sama
Summary: a girl decides to leave her blood stained past and hopes to live in peace but meets a certain masked ninja that she oddly finds interesting, would he be able to help her when her past finally catches up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own naruto or inuyasha 'damn it' (no editing done here)

**Prologue:**

She stared on, looking at nothing in particular as the village she grew to know as her home burned on. The flames continue destroy everything in its path, she continued to stare with her golden eyes devoid of emotion that seem to glow in the darkness of the night.

The scent of burning wood and flesh was strongly permeating the air, the smell made her feel nauseous as it cling tightly at the back of her throat, she could taste the fear of the fellow people she had to kill, constantly reminding her of the deed that had to be done.

She took one last look at the village that she was ordered to destroy, time passed as she thought back to all the good and bad times reaching up to now. She sighed as she turned her back refusing to look at the village any longer as the flames ate at what was left of the village, she brought up her hand covering her face as she finally let the tears that she held back flow at full force 'why?' was the only thought going through her mind, 'why?' she repeated it like a mantra within the confines of her mind, 'why?' repeatedly asking herself, it left a bitter taste within her mouth, she wanted to scream, to wail into the heavens, release all the anger, bitterness, hatred, regret, and loneliness she felt.

She never felt this emotional before, her tears continued to fall silently on to the ground, no she refused to wail and show her moment of weakness, but screw it, screw everything, she wanted to release all the emotions, the turmoil she felt so she did the only thing she could think of, dropping her hand to her side, she ran.

She ran fast, the wind slapped her face as she ran to speeds that most ninja would envy, her raven hair with silver tips whipped around, she felt her muscles burning with the exertion but she didn't care it distracted her from the emptiness the void that was slowly consuming her heart.

Her ears were ringing, she could hear the blood pumping through her veins as she continued to run, she felt the adrenaline, the rush, even for a moment she forgot. Her tears have long stopped flowing as she ran from the place that she called home, where her family, friends, and comrades used to live. She continued on for what felt like hours, she paid no attention as she passed the world like a blur, with the crescent moon as her only source of light, she continued to push herself using all her energy and chakra she has left .

She stopped, finally exhaustion claiming her, sweat trickled down her face and she took gulps of air as if it were her last, she clutched her knees and grabbed a branch to support herself, she felt as if she wanted to empty the contents of her stomach but she pushed the feeling down, she felt a slight warmth as she noticed the sun peaking over the horizon, she laid down leaning against one of the trees, she evened out her breathing, she her limbs felt like lead and various parts of her body felt a dull ache. She felt an impending head ache come on and felt her eyes getting heavy and soon let darkness claimed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: still don't own naruto nor inuyasha (edited)

a/n: (just a heads up the uchiha massacre didn't occur)

"speaking"

'_thoughts'_

She awoke as just the sun was peaking over the horizon; she stretched her arms and legs removing all the kinks in her body. A sigh escaped her lips she knew that this day would just be like the last fifty years she has been traveling since that tragedy.

It was routine really, she finds a village, stays for at least three years, then leaves again because people might notice that she doesn't age like the rest of them, and today was the day that she has to leave again. She lightly scratched her head as she prepared herself for the day.

She rolled up the small futon she was provided with and placed it by the corner, she combed her clawed hands through her thick locks as she fixed it to a high ponytail, she noticed that her hair got longer, it use to fall just behind the middle of her back, now it reached just behind her knees. She grabbed the white scarf that was hanged by the bed post and loosely tied it around her neck; she adjusted her yellow obi to accommodate the sword that hung loosely at her hip. When she deemed herself presentable she opened the flap of her hut and exited.

She took note of her surroundings the sun was a little above the horizon, not many humans were out probably still asleep, she took a deep breath as she enjoyed the cool morning air. "Ohayo gozaimasu Kagome-san" greeted by one of her neighbors, her name was Mizuki she was roughly around fifty years old, she was the one that provided me my own hut in exchange I helped her with her garden. Kagome nodded her head slightly to indicate that she acknowledged her greeting.

Mizuki is always up earlier than most of the villagers to tend to her garden that was filled with different herbs and spices. "Mizuki-san I am leaving today" she stated bluntly, the old woman that she has known for three years had a flash of sadness with in her eyes. Mizuki tried to cover it up with a smile but was failing miserably, "Is that so?" a sigh escaped her lips "I knew this day would come" she entered her house and came out carrying a small bag, the wind slightly blew towards Kagome's direction, the scent of different herbs wafted towards her nose as Mizuki approached. "Here take this a little thank you for helping me with the garden" she said handing over the bag, Kagome slightly bowed as a gesture of thanks. Mizuki really reminded her of Kaede, her personal human servant, both of them have great knowledge of herbs and even the same attitude towards life.

She took one last look towards Mizuki and bid her farewell. Just as Kagome's form disappeared, Mizuki let out the tears she kept from falling, she felt as if she is loosing a person that she deemed as her granddaughter, she wiped her tears and went back to tend to her garden with an empty feeling within her chest. Kagome slung the bag around her shoulder; she smelt the saltiness of tears finally after a certain distance. It seems that Mizuki became attached to her just as she did, but she couldn't stay because people would know that she was different, a demon.

After a few hours of travelling she stopped by a river to refill her water container, and after that laid down beneath the shade of a tree to rest. She heard the light shuffling of feet and light voices, being the curious girl she was decided to investigate. After a few minutes she found two ninjas resting by the base of a tree, by their looks they seem to be chunin level considering they still haven't sensed her presence.

She heard them talking about how successful their mission were and their need to get back to their village. '_Village, I heard them say hidden leaf, ah I remember now the one at fire country, I could stay there for a little while' _with that thought she headed out towards fire country. She finally arrived in front of the village gates in record time due to her demonic speed it was only before noon.

She approached the gates with caution and was about to enter but was stopped because two ninjas called out to her. She approached them towards the desk just sitting a little out the village gates. "Please state your business" the one on the right stated. "I was hoping to gain temporary residence with in your village" she said with a low tone.

The two ninjas eyes widened and looked at each other "ah then you'll have to speak with the hokage, once you enter the village, do you see that mountain over there?" Kagome nodded "In front of it is the hokage tower, it has the sign of fire above it you can't miss it" he finished with a small smile. Kagome nodded to show her thanks and proceeded towards the entrance.

When she was out of sight to the two ninjas, one of them whispered "wow that was new" one spoke casually "yeah but normal I guess" the both of them laughed at their attempt of a joke. Kagome heard what the two ninjas said, oh well they must be bored or something, just about she was rounding a corner she bumped into someone, she stepped back a little from the force of the impact. She heard a dull thud and saw an orange book lying on the ground.

ssssssssssssss

It was a nice afternoon in Konoha, many of the villagers are starting their day like how they normally would and lots of shops are open to sell their different goods. One ninja is out to enjoy his long overdue day off by taking a leisurely walk in the streets of Konoha.

He reached into his jounin vest and took out his favorite item 'icha icha paradise' he flipped open it's orange cover and started to read where he left his bookmark, just as he was about to reach to the "good parts" he bumped into someone and because of the impact he dropped his book.

He looked at the person that bumped into him he took note of the person's odd appearance, what looks to be a young man had a white scarf tied loosely around _his_ neck the ends just reaching above her ankles, she wore a dark blue traditional kimono top which he noticed had some red honey combs with sakura blossoms near the right shoulder and left end sleeve, wore dark black hakamas that had a ballooning effect that was in great contrast with the bright yellow obi and a sword with a white sheath tied at his left hip, s_he_ also wore black boots that reached a little above _the persons_ankles.

He noticed that said person was looking at him with honey colored eyes that looks wider because of the contrast with _her_pale skin, the person in front of him shifted a little to look at him directly in the eyes lifting _her_ head a little and he saw two black slashes on each of the persons cheeks that were previously being hidden by the scarf. The person was not that tall only reaching up to his chin at most, he thought the eyes were weird he thought maybe _'contacts?' _but when he noticed the hair he actually thought it was weirder, I mean come on dark hair with silver tips and the bangs stuck out towards the left. Kakashi took the overall appearance and thought that the person based _her _appearance on some sort of canine '_the fashion these days..'_ but hey who was he to judge, if the person wants to look like this fine whatever he didn't care he just wants to finish his reading.

She looked up a little and saw a ninja wearing the standard uniform for jounin, she noticed that the man was taller than her _'no surprise there most males are'_, she also noticed the mask covering half of his face, and his ninja head band slightly tilted to cover his left eye, but his most noticeable feature is his grayish-silver hair that stuck out and leaning towards the left side, its not everyday you see a human with silver hair.

His charcoal eye showed boredom and a hint of caution as he continued to look at her, she noticed that the ninja finished looking at her appearance she noticed him about to reach down for the orange book she quickly reached down for it first and dusted out the cover and handed it to the strange human,

"I'm sorry, I should be watching where I was going."

She admits that it was her fault; she shouldn't be distracted especially in foreign lands. It was one of the first lessons that her aniki-sama taught her.

"No, no it's alright actually it's my fault I should be more aware of my surroundings" he said while taking the book back. The human was strange she already admitted her fault yet he insists that it was his, strange indeed. She sighed lightly and bowed a little, still apologizing for the mistake; she stood up and continued her trek towards the hokage tower, leaving a befuddled human behind.

Kakashi was shocked to say the least, a woman that was as stubborn as him. This day just got weirder and weirder. He shook his head at the encounter but he realized he didn't even know her name.

a/n: don't forget to review people it inspires me to write if you have questions please don't hesitate to ask


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2(edited)**

Disclaimer: …..still own nothin

She finally reached the hokage tower just as the two ninjas said was in front of a giant mountain with four faces, which she assumes were the four hokages that used to govern the village. She only heard rumors of the mountain regarding its stature but it was definitely different from seeing it '_face to face'_ she shook her head at her very bad pun and decided to walk into the tower.

She was met with a normal setting, several people going around carrying papers, probably for the hokage to sign, she walked up to what seems a receptionists desk. There was a name on a small metal plate '_Gaido huh'_ the man looked at her; she noticed a large scar running across his face and ending a little past his nose.

"May I help you?" he said with a small smile. "I was wondering if you could tell me how to get residence within your village?"

"Ah you'll need to speak with the hokage about that, hey Kotetsu would you mind escorting miss-", "Kagome", "Ah miss Kagome to the hokage"

Kagome looked at the man who had dark hair that stuck out to different directions and a bandage across his face. "Yeah sure I got some papers for the hokage anyway, but you owe me"

he flashed a grin at Gaido who shook his head at his friends antics. "Please follow me miss" Kagome nodded and proceeded to follow him through a couple of stairs until they reached the last floor,

they went through a hallway and the end is a door where she assumed is the hokage's office, Kotetsu entered and Kagome followed suit.

"Hokage-sama here are more papers for you" he said while placing a stack of papers on the hokage's

"Ah and also miss Kagome here came to speak with you" Kagome looked at the office, there was a large window behind the hokage that if you looked outside one could see the whole village, the office reminded her of her father's office but larger and with more books.

"So, it seems that you want to remain to the village temporarily, I was wondering why not permanently" the hokage took a long smoke from his pipe. Kagome looked at him and sort of reminded her of her own father, she could see the wisdom behind those charcoal eyes.

"It is because I am a traveler. I prefer to move from place to place instead of remaining in one" well she wasn't exactly lying she does get a feeling of suffocation when remaining in one place for a long time. Kagome felt the eyes upon her person; she stared letting no emotion flit across her face.

Her aniki's glares where much scarier than this human's and she wasn't one to back down, after an intense staring contest the hokage finally gave up and grabbed a piece of paper and pen and handed it over to her. She looked at the piece of paper, she sat down on one of the chairs and started filling it out, and she hesitated as she arrived at the question concerning the name of her parents.

She decided to write n/a on both lines, siblings.., n/a, occupation, n/a. After that she answered the questions truthfully and handed back the paper and pen.

"Can you afford an apartment?" the hokage started.

"Yes, I have been saving up for this trip" She wasn't really much of a spender because she usually stays in the forest in her travels. She can afford a mansion if she wanted to with a front yard and back yard but considering she almost never stays in one place so she didn't want to bother with the paperwork.

The hokage asked her different questions, he said it was to help her easily if she ever needed assistance but Kagome saw through it, it was because to keep their village safe from outsiders like her. Of course the hokage couldn't possibly be suspecting her to be something more than a civilian.

She have been training for years longer than this human has even lived, she suppressed her chakra signals, her youki, even her aura for decades just so she could live in peace among humans. Several questions were thrown at her but she easily slid through them, she answered some truthfully, others of course were lies, but she has been trained to lie without batting an eye.

She kept on her emotionless mask just as she has for years, emotions are for the weak, and it has been drilled into her since childhood. The hokage's gaze hasn't faltered as he continued to question her and decided to ask one last question.

"What is your purpose here in Konoha?" he leveled a steely gaze and continued "I know you have lied in questions regarding your family and past, but I wish you to answer this last question truthfully my village's security is at stake."

Kagome's form slightly stiffened but regained her composure quickly_ 'it seems I have underestimated this human, he knew I lied and yet let me continue to' _after a few moments of silence Kagome finally decided to answer with an even tone

"I simply wish a change of scenery. This place is nothing more than any one of the villages that I traveled through." The hokage was sure that it was true; it was in her eyes, she didn't have a purpose to come here. It was simply a whim on her part. Her eyes have a faraway look and she looked as if lost and have no destination in mind, no purpose.

"Well, now that that is settled we'll need to-", "Hey old man!" a loud voice echoed from behind the door. Kagome smelled three children coming this way, and as the door opened she was right, the first child who looked around twelve years old, had blond hair that stuck to different directions, and blue eyes, wearing a bright orange jumpsuit but his most noticeable feature were the whisker marks that adorned his cheeks.

He was followed by a boy about the same age with raven hair, pale skin, dark eyes, and wearing a blue shirt with a fan on the back. Also there was a girl with pink hair that reached just mid-back, _'pink hair seriously, is that even natural?'_ in all her years she's never seen pink hair and that's a long time.

She also noticed that the blond have a red demonic aura mingling with his own soft blue aura, _'so this is the jinjuriki, hm so he decided to become a ninja how ironic'_ Kagome noticed that these three children where wearing ninja headbands, the blond continued to rant how boring it was and demanded the hokage for a mission, she noticed how the hokage sighed and patiently told the _'blond idiot'_ as she decided to call the brat that continued to grate her ears, _'pinkie'_ as she decided to call the girl that pathetically attempted to calm said brat.

Kagome crossed her arms and looked at the third member of "the idiot trio" as she decided to call their group. '_This is what passes as ninjas these days, hn the standard has really lowered since then'_ Kagome thought dejectedly as she looked dead in the eye _'chicken ass'_ she decided to call the third member that's because if you looked at his hair in a certain angle it does look like it.

The brat that decided to glare at her was annoying, what is he trying to do glare at me until I burst into flames. His glare is pathetic, and Kagome turned a much icier glare towards the brat. _'Stupid little brat trying to out glare a demon, you have guts I'll give you that'_ Kagome thought as the kid continued to "glare" at her.

After a few moments the kid's stare started to waver and finally settled on looking at the ceiling which he found more interesting at the moment. Kagome wasn't finished yet so she continued to stare at the poor kid that started to slightly fidget under her harsh gaze, it wasn't her fault he started and I decided to finish it.

The three talking occupants quieted down as they felt the room temperature dropped several degrees even though its noon. The pink haired girl attempted to put on a brave face but was failing miserably turned to look at the mysterious guest of the hokage,

"H-hey you stop g-glaring at S-sasuke-kun" she managed to squeak out.

Kagome turned to look at the girl and continued to look with a blank stare, and quickly the girl was frozen on the spot. The blond who remained oblivious to the tension in the air decided to intervene by asking

"Hey who is she?" The hokage sighed and decided to answer

"This is ms. Kagome. She and I were supposed to discuss about her living arrangements while remaining here in the village" during the small explanation Kagome decided to lean against the wall and closed her eyes.

"If you really want a mission Naruto, then I want you to accompany Ms. Kagome here for the rest of the day and assist her in any way you can" the hokage said and turned his chair to face the large window.

Kagome snapped her eyes open and rested her hands back to her sides. She calmly approached the hokage, the three children stepped out of the way.

"I mean no disrespect hokage-sama, but I am more than capable of doing things on my own" the third turned slightly and answered with a calm tone "Ms. Kagome this is simply to help you around the village considering this is your first time in Konoha" the hokage resumed piping his pipe while crushing the urge to laugh. She resisted the urge to correct him it wasn't her first time in Konoha it was just her first time in the village.

Kagome left the office while being followed by the three children. After they have left the third chuckled lightly to himself '_this is going to be interesting'_ and with that thought continued to smoke from his pipe. Once they have left the building Kagome had one thought in her mind _'The hokage is probably doing this just to spite me, probably to get back at me for lying to his face' _she thought grimly .

Once in the streets of Konoha Kagome made no indication to stop and continued to walk with no destination in mind. After a few moments of silence one soul was brave enough to break said silence

"Ano, you're new here aren't you, hehe" the blond known as Naruto said while lightly scratching the back of his head.

"…." Kagome remained silent she didn't want to respond to the obvious she just wants this to end.

Naruto sweat dropped at the silent treatment.

"Uhh, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Naruto Uzumaki future hokage!" he said while doing a thumb's up with his right hand and grinning.

"…" Kagome made no indication that she heard, his smile faltered when their client didn't even acknowledge him. _'Come on Sakura you can do this'_ Sakura encouraged herself to suck it up.

She plastered on her most cheerful smile "Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno, it's very nice to meet you Ms. Kagome" she said in her sugar coated voice and Kagome still continued to ignore them.

Sasuke mustered up his courage, he was still a little shaken from the glare she gave him, and seriously that woman knows how to glare. "Sasuke Uchiha" he successfully said without stuttering.

The three kids sweat dropped as Kagome continued to give them the cold shoulder. After moments of awkward silence Kagome finally decided to speak up

"You three" they snapped their attention towards her "Do you know any place where I can stay?" after a few moments Naruto finally decided to speak up

"Uhh yeah, there's a vacant spot at the apartment building I'm staying in. is that all right?" Kagome nodded in acceptance it was better than nothing.

"It's this way come on" and Naruto started leading them towards their destination.

Kagome spoke with the landlord about the vacant space, she handed him the right amount of money and proceeded towards her room. She learned that her neighbor was Naruto, his apartment was just across her own. She unlocked the key and went inside while being followed by her "tails" for the day.

It was a simple, with a kitchen by the left with a rectangular dining table with four chairs, and opposite it is a small living room with a worn couch and TV set, the two doors by the end she guessed were the bathroom and bedroom.

"Naruto-san do you have cleaning supplies that I may borrow" she said while noticing the layer of dust covering the surfaces. Her sensitive nose is getting irritated at the amount of dust that has accumulated, she resisted the urge to sneeze and rub her irritated eyes.

Naruto heading her request quickly gathered supplies and brought them over "Don't worry Kagome-san I'll clean up this place in no time!" Naruto made the hand sign necessary for his shadow clone jutsu, and with a resounding poof about twenty Narutos appeared in front of them.

"Alright everyone were gonna make this apartment shine you hear!" for added effect he pumped his fist in the air, and from there things started to get worse.

After Naruto's pep-talk two of his clones stated arguing on who gets to use the broom and soon the other clones started fighting over it as well, because of the small space the furniture were getting overturned, and instead of the apartment getting cleaner the dust spread even more.

Naruto trying to stop the situation got pulled into it as well and was currently being beat up by his own copies. Soon Kagome and the two kids started coughing and sneezing as dust spread because of the ruckus. Kagome covered her nose and mouth using her sleeve and grabbed the real Naruto from the pile

"Call off your clones"

"Hehe why didn't I think of that" Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and with an audible gulp he finally poofed off his clones.

Kagome dropped the annoying boy and looked at the worse state her apartment is in. She was getting pissed at these kids and it has only been two hours since meeting them. She felt a headache coming on, how can these incompetent brats be even considered ninja she'll never know, she pinched the bridge of her nose after a few moments she dropped her hand and turned showing the coldest glare she could muster at them, the three started to back up towards the door _'nice job loser'_ _'Naruto you idiot'_ Sasuke and Sakura started cursing Naruto within the recesses of their minds.

_'Man we are so dead'_ Naruto thought as Kagome started to approach them. She remained silent and continued to glare, after a few tension filled moments Kagome finally spoke

"You two" she said while gesturing to Sasuke and Sakura, "Get rags and a bucket of water for each of us", "You" Kagome said with an underlying tone of annoyance

"pick up the broom and start sweeping" Sasuke and Sakura snapped out of their stupor hurrying to follow her orders not wanting to be at the receiving end of her anger, before Naruto could reach where the broom was Kagome grabbed his arm and said in a low tone only he could hear "No. More. Clones" Naruto nodded frantically when Kagome finally released him he stiffly started to sweep.

She went to her room; she first placed her sword to stand by the corner, then rolled up her sleeves for easier movement, and lastly adjusted her scarf to cover her face. _'These kids will be the death of me' _was her thought as she prepared herself to clean.

The sun has nearly set by the time they finished, Kagome let loose her hair as she tried to shake of the dust that has been collected, and she ran her fingers through her thick locks as she tried to make her appearance more presentable.

"Not bad" she complimented the kids as they tried to remove the dust on their clothing by patting them down, suddenly all three of their stomachs grumbled simultaneously and light blushes appeared on their cheeks in embarrassment.

Kagome turned to look at them with a thoughtful look on her face "You go clean up, we'll be eating outside"

"Really? Your treat?" Naruto said with a glint of happiness in his eyes

"Yes it's the least I can do considering I didn't pay for your services. Since I don't know anything about this village you will also be choosing where we eat" The three headed towards the bathroom and cleaned themselves.

"Let's go to Ichiraku ramen Kagome-san" Naruto bellowed as they step out into the cool night air. His other teammates nodded in acceptance because there's no way they could change his mind about it. They headed towards their destination; Kagome left her hair loose framing her face making her look angelic under the moonlight, Sakura touched her own hair in thought_ 'her hair looks so perfect anyone would kill for that kind of hair'_ she touched her own locks with frustration.

After walking a few blocks they stood in front a shop that has large tarpaulins with one letter each spelling "Ramen Ichiraku" they seated themselves on the stools, with Naruto at the last followed by Sakura, Sasuke then Kagome going to the right.

"Ah, Naruto I see you brought friends, who's your new friend" he said with a small blush noticing how good-looking said person is.

"Ah yeah this is Kagome, and she'll be the one paying for dinner tonight" Naruto said with a singsong voice. "You must be new here aren't you?" Kagome nodded her head in response.

"Alright what will you have" "I'll have the usual Teuchi-san" Naruto said, "Pork for me" Sakura followed, "Beef" Sasuke said curtly, "Miso for me" Kagome said after looking through the menu Teuchi nodded and prepared their orders.

"Alright here you go" a brunette wearing all white exclaimed as she gave their orders. Naruto immediately ate at his bowl like there's no tomorrow, he made slurping noises as he drank the last of the broth from the bowl,

"Naruto you're such a pig!" Sakura complained because of his eating habits, "tch" Sasuke ignored the two as he ate his own noodles silently.

Kagome started to snap her chopsticks in half and ate her noodles, it's been a while since she ate human food but admittedly it was the best ramen she ever tasted. She ate a little bit faster enjoying her food she could see why Naruto was fond of this shop. She continued to eat but felt eyes on her, she was used to the feeling but it doesn't mean it wasn't irritating.

She placed her chopsticks on top of her bowl and sighed "Is there something interesting on my face" she narrowed her eyes at said spectators a little peeved from being disturbed.

The three kids tried to hide their blushes by eating their own meals once again Kagome once again resumed her own meal. _'How can someone make eating noodles look so graceful'_ are in the three ninjas minds as they finished their own dinner.

"Ahh, thanks again Kagome-san for buying us dinner" Naruto placed his hands behind his head with a large grin on his face.

"Yeah thanks Kagome-san" Sakura said as she stepped out of the shop, "Yes thank you" Sasuke nodded to her. "Alright, goodnight Kagome-san, Naruto" she waved goodbye as she and Sasuke head on home, Kagome and Naruto went home heading the opposite direction.

"Hey Kagome-san thanks again and goodnight" Naruto faced her; Kagome nodded her head and went inside her apartment. _'Kagome sure is something'_ Naruto thought as he went to get some rest for training tomorrow.

Kagome laid down on her bed thinking about the events that occurred, first she met that masked man, then spent the day with a bunch of brats _'hmm that Naruto kid reminds me so much of my younger brother.'_ She then just stared at the window looking at the stars and the crescent moon.

a/n: 'phew' that is one long chapter finally there is some interaction between Kagome and team seven and will they discover more about the mysterious Kagome. Don't forget to review it makes me want to write faster


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3(edited)**

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Inuyasha

A few days later…

Kagome is currently carrying four plastic bags; three bags contained different snacks like sweets, biscuits, and most importantly instant ramen, and the last one contained medical supplies such as bandages gauzes and other medicines, for a certain blond hair blue eyed boy, if you're wondering why it went a little like this.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

It's already been a week since I moved here and Naruto visits me everyday, since his mission with me, for some reason I could not even bear to fathom. I always leave my door unlocked because I really don't want to bother, but that doesn't give him the right to enter my apartment uninvited. He doesn't do much he just sits on the couch while I sit at the windowsill looking over the village, I manage memorize the way around from my first two nightly walks.

He always talks about his day, how his sensei was always late, the missions he accomplished, how much of a bastard and a jerk his self proclaimed rival Sasuke Uchiha was, he even told me about his crush on Sakura the pink-haired girl who always pegged after the young Uchiha, he said it doesn't matter because he'll one day defeat Sasuke and make Sakura see how awesome he is.

I don't know what was going through the blonde's mind that ever made him think that it was ok for him to rant to me, maybe because it was my lack of response, but I want my alone time, okay maybe I have too much alone time but I don't care it's my time and he wasn't leaving.

One day I had decided to confront him, asking him why he enters my place uninvited, but he counters me with his own question

"Kagome-san how come you don't have any food, are you on a diet or somethin? I hear most girls starve themselves so they'll have a better figure" he said while he rummages through my cupboards.

I didn't bother with groceries since I don't need to eat often, and if I ever get hungry I could just hunt.

"It's not that I think your fat Kagome" he said as he realized the meaning behind his words, he wore a sheepish grin and looked at my direction. I ignored him if he doesn't want to tell me fine I won't pry.

Three days later….

"Man that mission was so lame. Weeding a garden isn't a mission it's-"he stopped mid rant as his tummy rumbled; a blush slowly crept up his cheeks. "Uhh I must be hungrier than I thought" he grinned sheepishly while scratching his head. Kagome stood up from her position and headed towards the kitchen. Naruto curiosity getting the better of him followed her and saw her opening cupboards filled with different kinds of snacks, there were even cups of instant ramen. He saw Kagome grabbing a box and a cup of instant ramen. Naruto was surprised when she tossed it to him

"The heater is over there, you know how to use it don't you?" Kagome opened her own snack, a box of milk-flavored pocky, she grabbed a stick and munched at it as she resumed her place at the windowsill, after a few moments she heard the chair screeching

"There's juice in the fridge if you want" Kagome then continued to munch on her chosen sweet for the day.

It's not that I bought the snacks for him or anything my sweet tooth was acting up and it just so happens he was hungry as well and it would be more annoying if his stomach growled in addition to his ranting. And no I am not in denial.

He's been gone for almost four days now, not that I'm worried or anything, but before he left he did mention going on their first mission outside the village, they were suppose to assist a master bridge builder to the land of waves… her train of thought was broken when she heard the sound of her door opening. _'Speak of the devil' _she opened one of her eyes to peek at the blond ninja.

He looked very exhausted, with the bags under his eyes, and his disheveled appearance, and then she looked at his hand that was covered with bandages. She walked over to him as he plopped himself down at the couch.

"Man that mission was exhausting" he said as he wiped the sweat over his forehead.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this' _Kagome furrowed her brows in contemplation, she first took his hand to see the extent of his injuries, Naruto was shocked at the sudden contact but was too tired to do anything about it, he then felt heat rise to his cheeks as he watched Kagome look intently at his injured hand.

Kagome started to unwrap the dressing to his wound. She looked at his hand, the wound was already healed not even a scar was seen, the dried blood was the only thing that indicated that he even had a wound _'So jinjuriki's have the same healing abilities of demons'_ she stored that bit of knowledge for future reference and then Kagome threw away the bandages in a nearby trash can. She then remembered the herbs from Mizuki, she can brew up a special tea that can help replenish some of his stamina and chakra.

"Naruto go clean up, there are towels at the rack. I'll be right back" Naruto had a brief look of confusion but didn't question her, so he trudged towards the bathroom. He was still getting over the fact that she cared to look at his wounds, he blushed as he remembered how close she, he shrugged mentally and closed the door. Kagome heard the click of the lock, so she went to work.

First things first, clothing, she went to his apartment and picked the lock using one of her claws. **_'_**_When was the last time he cleaned'_, she thought as she looked at the state his apartment is in. Clothing was littered on the floor; cups of ramen were over flowing in the garbage can, and the bed was unmade, she knew that Naruto was messy but she never imagined him to be this messy, honestly this place looks like a pig's sty.

Kagome looked through the pile of clothes to look for something that is relatively clean _'he so owes me for this'_ she thought as she spotted a pair of used underwear and quickly returned to her apartment. She knocked on the bathroom door lightly when Naruto opened the door he poked his head out a little and Kagome handed him his clothing and quickly went to the kitchen. She prepared the herbs needed for the tea; she waited for the water to boil after a few moments the kettle whistled as hot steam was released signaling that the water was done.

She placed the herbs then poured the water in the teapot; she sat on one of the chairs at the dinner table as she waited for Naruto to come out.

Naruto finally came out wearing a simple white tee shirt with a red swirl on the middle and a pair of black boxer shorts. Naruto continued to dry his hair with a towel as he sat down; he had a look of confusion as he saw a cup of ramen, cooked, and a cup of tea prepared

"Well don't just stare at it with mouth agape, eat." Kagome was a little annoyed considering that she took the trouble of taking care of him and he just stared, humans are so annoying sometimes.

Naruto snapped out of his stupor then snapped his provided chopsticks in half and muttered a soft "itadakimasu" before starting to eat. Kagome herself was eating a slice of delicious chiffon cake with strawberries _'mmm, the strawberries are very sweet' _she continued enjoying her cake, taking her time enjoying her treat.

"Wow Kagome I feel refreshed already thanks." Naruto then threw out his empty ramen cup and resumed his place at the table.

Kagome remained quiet as she continued eating, she was at her third piece, it was very good cake. Kagome though noticed that Naruto was quiet as well, which rarely occurs, he was only quiet when he is tired from a mission, but it was rare since he's only genin his missions couldn't be that hard.

Okay she was getting a little worried, twenty minutes has passed and he hadn't said one word to her, no rants, no complaints, nothing , not even an exaggerated story of his adventures. She stopped eating and looked at Naruto and cleared her throat to get his attention, when he still didn't respond she called out his name which successfully snapped him out of his daydreaming.

Naruto turned to look at Kagome; he had been around her long enough to know what her stares meant, which by the way is her form of "communication". Her look clearly said 'talk' but he didn't want to, he might say something that might offend her.

He bit his lip, a habit he did when he was nervous, he furrowed his eyebrows and darted his eyes to different directions, just so he wouldn't look at her gaze. Kagome was getting annoyed he still refused to talk and now she smelled nervousness rolling off him in waves, the scent was annoying, she never scent nervousness on him before so why now. She kept on her mask and tried to calm down; she took a deep breath which helped, a little.

"Why?" Kagome decided to get answers on her own and she will force it out of him if she had to.

"Huh? Why, what?" Naruto was confused and have forgotten his nervousness for now.

"Why do you keep visiting me?" it's a question that's been bugging her for quite a while.

She noticed Naruto thought long and hard, she was worried if he tried too hard he might hurt himself, and finally he came up with an answer. "I don't know" Naruto stated bluntly. If she wasn't who she were she would have fallen out of her chair in shock

"but the truth is" ,she heard him continue, "I thought you needed a friend, because you're at a new place and doesn't know anyone and… I know what it's like to be alone" she would have missed the last part if she didn't have strong hearing abilities. Naruto avoided her gaze, it was like he did something bad and got caught red-handed, and trust him he knows that feeling very well.

Surprised was an understatement, downright shocked would be more appropriate do describe what she was feeling right now. She showed no emotion like always, but her mind was in turmoil thinking about what the young ninja said.

'_A friend, what in the seven hells made him think I needed a friend._ 'She was known as a prodigy, known as the one who surpassed her older brother the 'Killing Perfection', and killed enemies enough to last a human ninja a lifetime, for heaven's sake she killed her own family in cold blood and has an emotionally scarred younger brother who wants her dead, not only that, she was an S-ranked missing nin so the whole demon ninja world is after her. Not that he knows that but still…

Naruto turned to see how Kagome reacted but as usual her face was devoid of emotion, now he was afraid, maybe he shouldn't have said that out loud.

"Would you like more tea? Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled she wasn't angry, so maybe he was right she did need a friend. _'of course I was right, what kind of hokage would I be if I can't even help out one friend'_ Naruto nodded and watched as Kagome pour more tea to his empty cup.

Kagome noticed how his cerulean eyes glistened with unbridled joy and eagerly drank his steaming tea. Kagome resumed to eat her cake, glad for the comfortable silence. Of course Naruto, more than anyone else, would know what it feels like to be alone, besides the fact he doesn't have parents, she knows the dirty looks that the villagers gave him whenever he passes by, most probably because they know that he was the jailer of the bijuu.

In her opinion he should be considered a hero, treated as a human at least, typical of ningen to scorn something that is not like the rest of them, something they don't understand…

"This mission was awesome! We had to fight ninjas and…"

'_so much for silence, but at least he's back to normal'_ Kagome thought and she felt glad oddly enough. Naruto continued telling his tale, his voice filled with renewed energy, and she listened to every word. _'Maybe… a friend won't be so bad' _

_"__Then this orange chakra started to come out of me and…"_

_Wait orange chakra is the bijuu starting to break through the seal, no it can't be the fourth made sure of it to be unbreakable and SHE made sure of it as well. Though he didn't notice Kagome's face started to darken if that thing got out who knows what it would do to this village…_

_SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_

"Alright, good work everyone we finished all of our assigned missions for today" Kakashi said looking up a bit from his all too familiar orange book. "What are you talking about Kakashi-sensei we did all the work and you just read that book of yours" Naruto said while pointing an accusing finger at him. The other two whole-heartedly agree and settled to glare at their sensei.

Kakashi, looking sheepish scratched his head "How about I treat you for lunch… Ichiraku ramen perhaps" he grinned behind his mask as he noticed Naruto brightening up to the idea, good at least that will get him off his back for a little while.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Naruto pumped his fist in the air with enthusiasm at the thought of free food. The rest just shook their heads at his antics.

Kakashi continued to read his book as they headed towards their destination, he was reaching the climax of the story when he bumped into someone… again, he manage to keep the book from falling, but what surprised him is that he even bumped into the same person. _'It's her' _he thought, and saw the glint of recognition within her eyes.

"Oi Kakashi sensei-, oh hey Kagome-chan" as he noticed her. Kagome nodded to him in greeting, it seems that they are just returning from a mission.

"Hey Kagome-chan why don't you come with us, Kakashi-sensei will treat lunch today" he said in a singsong voice.

Kagome assumed that 'Kakashi-sensei' is the man that she bumped into, "It seems we meet again Kakashi-san, is it?"

"Hai, it seems. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were doing this on purpose" he said with a small laugh, he was joking of course. He suddenly felt colder all of a sudden and noticed the glare directed at him, if looks could kill right now. He sweat dropped, _'Man this woman knows how to glare'_

"Then it is good that you know better Kakashi-san" Kagome replied. _'Who does this human think he is, me bump into him on purpose, if it wouldn't blow my cover, I'd kill him'_ Kagome thought darkly.

"Naruto I might take you up on that offer, but are you sure your sensei wouldn't mind?" she tilted her head to the right, which made her look cute.

"Hehe, it's fine, it's just a little payback" and for added effect he had an evil grin while cackling madly, he was soo going to bankrupt his sensei.

Kagome smirked, so that was his plan, such a devious little boy, with his appetite, bankruptcy was inevitable. She nodded; she wanted to see this, a little payback for his comment.

They seated themselves on the booths gave their orders, there was small talk here and there, Kagome nodded showing she was listening, but otherwise remained quiet.

"You must be the infamous Kagome nee-chan, that Naruto keeps talking about" Kakashi tried to start up a conversation.

"Nee-chan?" that was a new one, Naruto never called her that.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei you were supposed to keep that a secret" Naruto looked mortified now that his little secret was out, Kagome might get mad at him.

Kagome smelled embarrassment, nervousness, and a hint of fear. Was he afraid that she was mad? She was surprised yes because she didn't know that Naruto felt that about her. She as well thinks of him as a little brother, because he reminds her so much of her real little brother, his antics and addiction to ramen made her feel really nostalgic, but she could never be mad because of something so trivial.

"Is that so, I didn't know that he talks about me" Kagome sent a small smile to Naruto, of course only he saw it but it made him feel better knowing that she wasn't mad.

"And you must be the sensei that Naruto frequently talks about" Kagome turned to Kakashi.

"Oh, he talks about me?"

"Yes, he called you a lazy closet pervert ninja that always makes lame excuses whenever you were late" Kagome said in a voice that only he could hear.

"Is that so?" he felt his eyebrow twitching; he was going to make Naruto pay for bad mouthing him.

When the ramen was finally served, Kakashi first snapped his chopsticks in half, when he inched his hand to remove his mask he suddenly felt eyes on him and saw his students staring intently at him.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh don't mind us Kakashi sensei" Sakura said sweetly, she really wants to see what their sensei looks like.

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto added his two cents in, he was nervous that he might see through their scheme.

Sasuke remained quiet but settled for staring at him, he admitted that even he was curious to what their sensei looked like, and why he wears a mask. Did he have a deformity or something?

Kagome ignored them and continued eating her ramen in silence, but she was curious to what Kakashi does look like. She only heard rumors in the streets of Konoha that he was unbelievably handsome but from the theories of Naruto she wasn't so sure. There must be a reason for him to wear a mask, whatever it is, she won't pry. She respected the privacy of others.

Kakashi shrugged thinking it was nothing, he was about to remove the mask, but suddenly the group of Konohamaru suddenly blocked the sight of team seven. The three desperately tried to see their sensei's face and so started arguing and pushing the kids away, but it was too late. Their sensei had already finished his ramen, with mask back into place. _'How does he keep doing that!' _The three thought amazed at the same time annoyed.

Kagome noticed the avid curiosity on Naruto and his friends' faces, when the three unnamed children suddenly blocked their view. She remained focused on her meal; she was curious to a fault so she closed her eyes and used the bowl to block her view by slurping the soup, gracefully of course. She heard fabric rustling and the slurping of noodles, when it stopped she placed her bowl and opened her eyes to see Kakashi finished, not only that she noticed Ami, the waitress, was looking at Kakashi with hearts in her eyes and Teuchi with a light blush. So maybe Kakashi is handsome, now she was even more curious.

Naruto and the others continued with their meal, Naruto of course ate the most, with his towering piles of empty ramen bowls. Kagome drank her tea in silence, she then noticed a woman that talked to Kakashi.

She looked about in her early 20's, she had brown almond shaped eyes, a small button nose, full pink lips, her hair was light brown in color and styled in a messy bun, her hair fell around her face framing it perfectly, she also wore a simple light pink kimono scattered with sakura blossoms, all in all she looked cute.

Kakashi was getting annoyed; this woman won't leave him alone. She kept flirting with him even though it was obvious he wasn't interested. He wasn't going to be humble, he was awesome. He was the prodigy of Konoha, copied over a thousand jutsu due to the sharingan earning him the nickname sharingan no Kakashi, and a well known ladies man.

Kagome observed their interaction she kept hearing sighs from the masked ninja and an underlying tone of annoyance whenever he responded. This woman kept flirting with him, not that she cared, but doesn't she notice that he was openly rejecting her. Are all women that dense, she was glad she wasn't like that around males, but she never was considered normal.

"So Kakashi-kun, do you want to go out with me? Maybe for dinner?" the woman asked, using all of her feminine charm.

" Aimi-san I am not interested right now because-" he paused thinking for the perfect excuse, "I already have a girlfriend"

"Oh, may I know her name?" _'Who does this woman think she is stealing my Kakashi-kun'_ Aimi thought of different ways to get rid of said 'girlfriend'. She was the president of the Kakashi fan club she, more than anyone, deserved to capture masked ninja's love. All her years of research, devotion, everyday she did her best to look good and beautiful just so she could make him glimpse at her direction.

'_A girlfriend?' _Kagome smelt his little lie, is he that desperate to get away from this woman. She held in her chuckle, but she was very tempted.

Kakashi cursed mentally, he needed to think fast or this would never end. He took a deep breath, better get this over with…

"My girlfriend is right here, isn't that right Kagome-chan" Kakashi said cheerfully, Kagome swallowed her tea to fast and started coughing, and team seven who were quietly talking among themselves froze up in shock.

"Kagome-chan are you all right" he started rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

Kagome gave him a glare that would have made hell freeze over, Kakashi sent through his uncovered eye 'please go along with it'

"Well let me introduce you to my girlfriend Kagome"

"It's very nice to meet you Kagome-san, and I'm so happy for the two of you. If you will excuse me, I'll be going now" Aimi said in the sweetest tone she could muster, she bowed a little and exited.

Kakashi sighed in relief; finally that woman was out of his hair. He felt a cold chill crawled up his spine as Kagome still continued to glare, oh yeah how could he forget about that…

Once out of sight a scowl marred her beautiful face _'That bitch is going to pay, who that whore thinks she is? If the others find out-'_ she realized that she can tell the others and let them handle her, there were a lot of ninjas that were part of the club and could handle her just fine. An evil grin slowly crept up her face _'Hell hath no fury than woman scorned Kagome-san. I'll make you pay for even looking at Kakashi-kun's way'_

_a/n: yo wazzup peeps review _


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4(edited)**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha … sadly

BTW thanks for the reviews, story alerts, and author alerts, favorites I'm so happy people like my story, please continue to review

'_Calm down Kagome, calm down, no homicidal thoughts. This human is not worth it…' _Kagome repeated it with in the confines of her mind to help her calm down… and damn it, it wasn't working.

Team 7 was sweating bullets; they were waiting for something, anything, blood shed, rants, a slap to the face even, but she didn't show any emotion besides anger. Seriously that glare is scary and it wasn't even directed at them, but it was focused on their poor sensei.

"Now, now Kagome please hear me out" Kakashi put his hands in front of him as a form of surrender, he sweat dropped when she continued glaring at him at full force.

"Kagome-san I-" Kagome didn't let Kakashi finish what he was going to say, she instead stood up, picked up her bags and said "Kakashi-san thank you for lunch, I shall be going now" they noticed how her eyes hardened like diamonds, her posture was stiff and her tone cool and polite.

Once Kagome was out of sight everyone let out a sigh of relief, and the chill left their spines, for now.

"What the hell! What where you thinking!? Do you have a death wish!? "Naruto decided to break the eerie silence upon them.

"I was desperate, not that it means anything" Kakashi argued, weakly might I add.

"Kakashi sensei you should know that women hate being used like that" Sakura scolded her teacher, how ironic was that.

Sasuke remained quiet, adult situations confused him, and he has no desire to get in the middle of it. He will not comment, or criticize their teacher, but since their sensei was considered a genius, it was a pretty stupid move on his part.

So instead he turned his attention to his ramen and finished his lunch.

Kakashi sighed; his students were scolding him like some child. What was the world turning into when the teacher was being nagged on by their own students. Obito and his sensei must be tearing up in laughter in their graves right now…

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssss

Kagome shut the door, and for the first time since moving in, she locked it. She didn't need Naruto to come in on her right now. She placed her groceries at the table, she'll arrange them later. _'Damn that human, how dare he use me like some sort of… scapegoat because he can't face a ningen onna. Tsk they let anyone become a ninja these days.' _She was pissed beyond belief; she sat down Indian style, interlocked her fingers, closed her eyes, and took deep breaths to help calm her frayed nerves. Maybe meditating might help her…

Naruto knocked on her door several times but no one was answering, he called out her name but still nothing. Kagome must be really pissed to want to be alone this much, with a dejected sigh he returned to his own apartment, maybe Kagome needs to cool off for a little while.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forests of Konoha…

"Everyone I have grave news to tell, Kakashi-kun has a girlfriend" Aimi said in a serious tone, several gasps resounded within the crowd, but Aimi motioned for them to keep quiet and let her finish. She started by recalling the recent events and what said girlfriend looked like.

Shouts of protests could be heard, Aimi smirked everything is going exactly as planned. One girl stood up from the crowd and approached Aimi, her red curls slightly bounced as she made her way through the crowd, her hazel eyes glistened in annoyance as she stared at the brunette.

"What do you suggest we do then Aimi?" the red head crossed her arms, waiting for her answer.

"Akahana, that is exactly the reason why I called everyone here. To plan ways to make Kagome-_chan's_ life miserable as possible and also to make her look bad in front of Kakashi-kun"

'_And make him see that I am better than that bitch' _Aimi mentally added.

Everyone whispered among the crowd suggesting different ways to keep that woman away from Kakashi-sama. Aimi's smirk grew bigger, and so the planning begins…

Akahana noticed the evil gleam in Aimi's eyes, whoever this woman was she's going to have a field day. She dusted her clothes to remove the dirt that may have been on her, and walked away. She wasn't going to be part of this plan in any way, she will observe this Kagome and create her own plan, yes observe first, because if Kakashi found this woman interesting then she must be pretty special then.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssss

Kagome let out a deep breath and opened her gold orbs and flitted towards the window _'sunset already'_ she thought noticing the light orange and purple hues painting the sky. She rose from her position and headed towards the kitchen.

As she opened the refrigerator, her nose started feeling itchy and she let out a small sneeze. Her dark brows narrowed in confusion. Could she have caught a cold, impossible, so maybe someone was talking about her? She shrugged, oh well, and she looked for her precious blue berry cheese cake.

Sssssssssssssssssssss

Sorry for the delay… school work, and a little author's block but I'll do my best to update this story quickly

Y U NO LEAVE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

Disclaimer: own nothing :P

The next day…

Kagome decided that today she will take a relaxing walk around Konoha, she deserves that much, after all that drama. She locked her door and kept the key hidden in her kimono sleeve and walked down the stairs.

She stepped outside into the cool morning air, she left her hair loose today so the light breeze played with her dark and silver locks, and she ran her fingers through her tresses to move the stray hair that slightly blocked her vision. She placed it behind her elfin ears and walked with no particular destination in mind.

She recalled seeing a sweet shop around the corner and headed in that direction, a small bell rang as she opened the door. Behind the counter is an old woman, she had grayish hair and dark brown eyes that sparkled with wisdom , she had lines on her face which showed that she smiled a lot.

Kagome felt lucky because this was the only sweetshop that opens up early. She looked through the assortment of cakes, they all looked delicious she wanted to drool but that weren't her style. Kagome heard a small laugh coming from the old woman.

"I've never seen someone so excited about sweets; you must still be a child at heart ne?" Kagome wants to tell her it's impossible for her to ever possess the innocence that a child has but refrained.

"How much for each?" she could barely conceal her excitement. "Well since you're obviously a fan of sweets, each purchase you make will be half percent off but you must come often and bring your friends" the kind lady said with a smile.

Kagome mulled it over, it wasn't a bad deal she could even go there every day, but it was the 'friend' that was difficult part, she doesn't have any, well besides Naruto and Itachi…

She was about to reply, the bell rung, signaling another person entering the shop. A young woman entered, her red hair was tied in a high ponytail, she wore a simple yellow shirt with a red flower print in the middle, and a pair of denim pants, and she also wore a pair of sneakers.

She walked over to the old woman and lightly pecked her cheek "Hello grandma", "Hello dear, just talking with, um miss may I know your name?"

"Kagome" She continued to look at the displays with a critical eye

"My name is Chiyo and this is my granddaughter Akahana"

'_Kagome? The Kagome that is Kakashi's current girlfriend?' _Akahana's eyes widened, it couldn't be, could it? She was snapped out of her stupor when Kagome started speaking.

"I would like to buy two of each please" maybe Itachi would like some too

"Oh of course, would it be here or to go?"

"To go" Kagome straightened

"Come Akahana help me"

Akahana nodded, she and her grandmother proceeded in placing two of everything in small boxes, from slices of cake to other pastries. '_So this is the woman that Kakashi is dating'_, she placed another slice in the box. She took a glance at Kagome, besides her apparent love of sweets, she didn't see anything special about the woman, and besides Kakashi hated sweets.

She skillfully tied a ribbon on the first box and pushed that away after finishing and proceeded with the next one. Maybe because her appearance, that seemed to be based on a canine, could be, Kakashi have ninken dogs after all. She finished the knot on her last box, but Kakashi isn't that shallow to date someone because of appearance, then what could it be then…?

Her grand mother finished arranging the boxes in large plastic bags, she saw Kagome counting money she needed, Akahana noticed something else about Kagome. She was taller than the average woman and admittedly she was exotically pretty with her weird hair color and even weirder eyes come on who had gold colored eyes anyways.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that Kagome paid the right amount; she then grabbed the plastic bags and muttering a thank you and exited...

Chiyo noticed her granddaughter acting weird since Kagome introduced herself; she had a faraway look in her eyes while the costumer spoke with them.

"Akahana is everything alright?" Chiyo lightly touched her granddaughter's shoulder.

Akahana snapped out of he self induced stupor at the sound of her name, she turned to her grandmother who had an expression of genuine worry.

"I'm alright, I just need a glass of water" she went to the kitchen, yeah maybe she needed a cold drink.

"What were you thinking about?" Chiyo asked.

Akahana turned to look at her grandma horrified "Nothing" her grandma didn't need to know.

Chiyo nodded, she won't talk fine, and she focused on wiping a glass while humming a small tune. Akahana gulped the water to quench her thirst. She saw really nothing special about the woman. Hm maybe she has a chance to take her down she just needs to use her head.

A/N: Yeah well here's another chapter… I'll see if I can make another update but I'm not making any promises… so I will say review or I'm shuttin the friggin story down! Yeah that's right I'm threatening you to review or -…

Kagome: punches author on head

Karen-Sama: knocked out with a giant bump on head…

Kagome: sorry she is merely stressed with personal life, but her behavior is uncalled for, so in her behalf I apologize (small bow)

Kakashi: yeah were all sorry (scratches head), but if you do review you will get to see lovey-dovey stuff between me and Kagomeee even faster~(goes over to hug her)

Kagome: Get off me human! (pushing Kakashi off)

Kakashi: What was that?

Kagome: nothing! (silent)

Kakashi: Well we await your lovely reviews!

Karen-Sama: …still knocked out…


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

**a/n: this is the missing chap. 6 wahaha meh so sorrehh**

She went out of the sweet shop satisfied while she carried two plastic bags containing several boxes of sweets she bought.

She thought of Itachi she remembered he was suppose to return home from a mission today.

Ssssssssssssss

_Flashback:_

_She smiled and recalled how they met she was in the local tea shop enjoying dango and he was doing the same at the table next to her when he suddenly spoke to her. _

_"Are you the one called Kagome?" Itachi said casually while he took a bite of his snack. She nodded to affirm him._

_"And you must be the famous Itachi Uchiha?"_

_ Women were so talkative it was impossible not to know about him._

_He also nodded and sipped his hot drink._

_"Sasuke talks about you" he decided to start_

_"Oh, and what did he say about me?" She was genuinely curious, she never thought of herself as a topic in any conversation._

_"Yes, he said you remind him of me because of how you look at him"_

_Ahhh that's why but there has been a quetion burning at the back of her mind_

_"How closely related are you to Sasuke?" Of course all Uchihas are related in someway _

_"Brother"_

_"Ah"_

_They settled with a comfortable silence that was disturbed by several females entering the shop giggling at the sight of the young Uchiha._

_Kagome thought of course he'd have a fan club considering his looks yeah even she admits he's a good looking human, with his raven hair, fair face, plump lips, and charcoal eyes ._

_She looked at him with sympathy as she saw how he tried to be polite as possible to those that obviously annoy him._

_She heard someone hitting the table harshly and turned to see Itachi standing up. The women around him grew quiet and she felt herself being pulled up by the arm by none other than Itachi. _

_She looked at him with no emotion as he dragged her out of the store._

_She was unaware of all the heated glares thrown her way._

_Itachi continued to pull her away from the shop. She didn't know what made her allow him to drag her as such but she still didn't fight._

_She noticed his route to be familiar as weaved through the streets crowded with people towards their destination. _

_The continued their trek towards the top of the hokage mountain. After they reached the grassy field he let go of her and looked shyly at her. _

_"You were also annoyed with them correct?" _

_Kagome looked at him blankly but on the inside she was 'almost' squealing like a female because he looked so cute with the shy look, wide eyes, and the blush that coated his cheeks_

_"I was, but I am sure that it is not your reason for dragging me along." She crossed her arms in front of her chest._

_Itachi thought of different excuses but decided to tell the truth, because Kagome didn't seem to be a woman who was easily swayed with lies._

_He let out a small sigh and said._

_"Kagome-san the truth is I wish to talk with you more"_

_She uncrossed her arms and raised her eyebrow signaling him to continue._

_He gained more confidence and said. _

_"You're the first woman that I talked to that didn't ask me to go out or marry them or something along those lines."_

_"Ah yes it gets pretty tiring doesn't it?" She found a shady tree and made her way towards it and sat beneath its cool shade._

_"Well you said you wanted to talk so come over here and let's...talk" she smiled towards him while she patted the space beside her._

_Itachi of course returned her smile and sat beside her leaving some space between them. Enjoying each other's company._

Ssssssss

She shook her head and smiled. She learned a lot about him that way. He loved his brother like she did hers, he was the clan prodigy and heir like her, and was forced to grow up just like her.

She headed towards the direction to where they always talked surely Itachi would go there.

Ssssss

Itachi's POV

He sighed finally his A class mission was done. He thought tiredly as he approached the familiar wooden gates of his village. He nodded towards the ninja that greeted him at the entrance.

He continued his trek through the village as he thought of several things. First he needed to make up to Sasuke his broken promise about helping him train with his sharingan.

Honestly, he was terrified after Sasuke relayed his story on how he aquired it. He could have lost his little brother and he wouldn't have been able to do anything about it. He was relived that the jinjuriki helped him.

Naruto was a good kid it's just the villagers decided that he was the demon. They should be praising him and thanking him for containing that beast and not letting it rampage and destroying the village. He remembered the day that the kyubii attacked. The power it unleashed was unfathomable; he still shudders when he thinks about it.

Second he still has to report to the hokage about his mission but he was too damn tired. As he approached towards the hokage tower he felt several eyes boring on his back. That was nothing new, his fan girls or banshees as he liked to call them, kept stalking and it was making him feel even more exhausted then he already was. The fatigue was painted clearly on his face. His eyes drifted towards the Hokage Mountain, his eyes not focused on the carved faces of the leaders of hokage but at the top to where he took well more like dragged Kagome to escape from the hormone induced females.

Sasuke talked about her and told him how she acted so cool and calm and how she glared back when he sent a look of disdain towards her. He laughed at how a woman would glare so hard that would have his otouto scared stiff.

Sasuke told him how she was cold but at least he could relax around her because she didn't fawn over him because he's an Uchiha but treated him like a normal person.

A woman that actually doesn't give a shit (oh come on its rated T) about their family heritage this he got to see. And to his luck he found the very woman that he was been curious about enter his frequented tea shop. Sasuke was right it was comforting to be around her.

After their meeting at the hokage tower they began to frequent it apparantly Kagome also enjoyed the place due to its peaceful atmosphere. So it became their meeting place to talk or to simply enjoy each other's company.

Kagome never spoke about her family or her past but spoke about herself, her likes, her dislikes, her hobbies.

He was surprised to learn that she was allergic to chocolate and that her past time was weapon shopping, he asked why, she said that she just liked to. He didn't know if she could actually use weapons, but Kagome wouldn't tell him so decided to leave it alone for now...

He will admit it even to himself that he finds himself falling with the odd woman. Besides her exotic good looks and pleasing personality, for him at least, what guy wouldn't fall for her? Not only that of course as he spends time with her he wanted to know more about the enigma that is Kagome.

Along the way he heard a bunch of women speaking in hushed tones. He was not one for gossip but he over heard Kagome's name being spoken..

He got pissed when he heard the rumor that she was dating Kakashi Hatake. He knew that rumors were simply things people spoke out of boredom, but since it concerned her he couldn't help but feel... Jealous, yes, he the great Uchiha heir and prodigy was in fact jealous.

Kakashi was a great ninja as well, he is one of the few people that he Itachi actually respects.

So hearing that the silver haired ninja dating the object of his affections was really making him feel weird, like he wanted to kill something.

:He decided that he would first confront Kagome about this. Come on he was gone for a few days and the next thing he knows Kagome has a boyfriend.

Though unnoticable his shoulders dropped and he started to jump from rooftop to rooftop.

The report can wait, he needed to talk to Kagome now.

Sssssssss

Normal POV

Kagome sat on a flat rock placing the boxed sweets on the grassy ground before her. And just as she was setting the last box on the ground, a shadow towered over her. Even by not looking up she knew who said person was.

"Ah you're back from your mission. How did it go?" Kagome said while raising her eyes to meet his. She was confused as to why his dark orbs reflected feelings of annoyance, anger, and an unknown emotion to her.

He continued to stare blankly at her while she stared back. This continued on 'til Itachi decided to look away and sighed. Kagome tilted her head, she was confused, did she do something wrong. She waited for him to start talking and grabbed one of the boxes she laid out. No use letting good cake go to waste. She grabbed another and handed it towards him, in order to appease her seemingly distressed friend.

He took it gratefully and sat down on the grass, opposite her. They started eating waiting for the other to start talking; Itachi of course started the conversation.

"Is it true?" he said looking at the ground.

"Is what true?" she said while taking another bite of her treat

"That you're dating Hatake"

Kagome stopped chewing and instead swallowed. She looked directly at his eyes, her face devoid of emotion.

"So it's already spreading" she sighed.

"You're not answering my question" he said with annoyance underlying his tone.

"It's a rumor Itachi, do you honestly believe it?" she said calmly. She started relaying to him the events as to why the rumor even circulated with in the village.

"I see… I'll kill him" Itachi said while looking at her.

"No…your brother and Naruto still need a sensei, and admittedly he is a good one."

Itachi remained quiet, silently finishing the dessert with a sour look.

Kagome noticed his sulky look and did something so not in character.

"Omooo, don't frown like that or you'll look like a trout" she said with wide eyes, holding closed hands near her face, while she pouted and swayed from left to right.

"hmmph- hahahaha" Itachi nearly chocked from trying to stop from laughing, he held his sides trying to control his movement. Kagome went back to her poker face while Itachi was tearing up from laughing so hard.

"Hm, I knew that would cheer you up"

"Why did you do that? That was so cute" he said while wiping the tears that formed from his eyes.

"I always did that whenever I broke a promise to my little brother"

"Your little brother?" that's something new…

He saw Kagome's form stiffened

"Never mind" and she went back to eating. He felt that it was something she didn't want to share. This is the first time that she actually shared something about her past. He'll wait and let her talk if she wanted to; after all he is a friend, for now at least.

"Oh, and by the way, I am not cute" she said while picking another dessert. He chuckled and followed suit, she really was so damn interesting.

a/n: so cuttie :3


	8. sorry

Hey guys no this isn't a chapter sorry but I have bad news I'll be shutting down the story temporarily only of course well not shut down but will be on hiatus till I fix all the holes in my story don't worry I will repost the fixed chapters with in two weeks from now I just have to rearrange a few chapters maybe add more to it I'm really sorry


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 7**

A/n: this where they are supposed to date Gai and Kagome I mean :3 Careless Careless, Shoot anonymous, anonymous…heartless, mindless, no one who care about meee

The next day

She woke up from her first sleep since she arrived in the village; she got up and stretched out the kinks in her body. She is starting to settle in Konoha with the help of her friends of course. She scratched her head and fixed her bed, she made sure that no creases were to be seen, she nodded to her self and made a mental checklist of what to do.

First she needs to talk to Naruto, to let him know she's all right.

She went to the apartment but she didn't feel his aura. He probably was training with his team. Oh well... perhaps another time. Her stomach rumbled, she remembered that she hasn't hunted since she got here. Even if she ate human food it still doesn't provide her with the right nutrients.

So she ventured out beyond the gates of Konoha, (secretly of course) because she would need to file for permission as to why she had to go out and she didn't want to wait long. She would be right back any ways. She found a great spot that wasn't far from the village, the area was covered with large trees and thick bushes it would be perfect.

She hid behind some bushes and waited, she focused on every sound every chirp, every rustle of a leaf, every heartbeat. Her ears twitched, she heard human voices, they are coming near, and she needed to be quick lest she get caught. She scented a rabbit, north, she stood up and dashed through the thick foliage, her footsteps quiet as the trained hunter she is. The whites of her eyes were tinted pink as she let out her beast for a long awaited hunt.

She crouched behind a bush, positioned to pounce at the prey. The rabbit stopped from grazing, it stood alert, ears and nose twitching as it felt something watching. When it deemed it safe, it went back to its grazing. Kagome got ready to pounce when the animal let down its guard.

A boy came out of nowhere and grabbed her chosen prey; the pink tint receded from her eyes but was replaced with a look of annoyance. Damn humans.

"Sensei I found it!" a boy wearing a green full body spandex shouted as he raised the little bunny and started cuddling it.

A girl wearing a pink Chinese top coupled with dark baggy pants came through the bushes and went near the spandex boy, touching the blue ribbon tied on one of the little white bunny's right ear.

"We have confirmed identity, missing Fifi is now found" she said.

"Yosh! And another mission is complete!" a man that seemed to be the older version of the young boy strikes a pose while a sparkly and colorful background came out of nowhere. Kagome sweat dropped, this team beats Kakashi's team in terms of weirdness by a long shot. Another member of the odd team went out of the bushes silently nodding to the pink bloused girl. His white pupil less eyes scanned the area and of course he didn't see her, and deemed it safe.

She watched the creature struggle out of the boy's grip when it was free it kicked the boy in the face and quickly hopping away from the group.

"You idiot! Come on let's catch him" the girl shouted to her team as she sped up to catch the little critter.

_'This is my chance'_ Kagome leaped and sped through the forestry to catch her breakfast. She had to catch it before them.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Sensei did you hear that?" the only girl in the clearing asked.

"Yes my youthful student I do hear, the sound of the beautiful birds chirping in the clear blue sky"

"No not those, the rustling sound" they turned to see the bushes rustling and out came the snow white rabbit. Its red eyes, looking at them with caution.

"Alright everyone, stay calm and surround it" the byakugan wielder began to move to the bunny's right and the others followed.

The rabbit felt the tension, the team leaped to grab it but the rabbit quickly hopped over their heads and went towards another direction.

"Come on!" the leader of the group bellowed and the others followed suit. The male brunette spotted something moving alongside them. He wasn't entirely sure what it was but it sped up running past them.

"Sensei look!" all of them saw something flash in front and grabbed the rabbit, but as quickly as it came it disappeared.

"Come on let's follow it!" and all of them dashed in that direction.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Finally breakfast" her eyes were tinted pink, her claws and fangs elongated; she opened her mouth to bite its neck to quickly kill it. As her mouth was nearing it the poor creature closed its eyes waiting for its death.

"Hey lady thanks for catching it for us" she stopped midway. The pink in her eyes receded as well as her fangs. She turned to see the group coming out of the foliage. She sighed there goes breakfast…

"Here" she said while holding up her supposed to be meal. The girl moved and took the creature from Kagome's hands.

"Thank you"

"You were really fast" the green boy said with admiration in his eyes

"I do track and field" Kagome said

"What is a civilian doing in the forest?" the other boy narrowed its eyes in suspicion.

"I just wanted to go out for a walk, I don't think that permission is necessary"

"We all must follow procedure, or you'll be taken in for questioning" the white eyed boy sermon her. It seems that he is one of those ninja that follows the rules to the letter.

"Now, now Neji. That is not the proper way to talk to a lady" a man wearing a green body suit said as he sauntered his way to her.

"What is your name? I have never seen you around Konoha before" Neji said

"My name is Kagome and I just recently moved to Konoha" she replied.

"My name is Rock Lee!" he said while doing thumbs up pose.

"My name is Tenten" she offered a smile.

"Hn, Neji" Kagome was reminded of the young Uchiha

Guy thought that she was very pretty and decided to do something pretty bold.

"My name is Might Guy, and Ms. Kagome would you go out on a date with me?"

Everyone was stunned speechless; Kagome remained quiet and thought about it _'date? Isn't that a fruit? Is he asking me to go out and eat some with him?' _She mentally shrugged there's nothing with eating a fruit.

"Okay, should we go now?"

The two could not believe it a girl wanted to date their weird sensei…

Guy was stunned speechless with his mouth hanging wide open; Kagome went and released her hair from the tie.

"Should we go then?"

"Now?" Gai said, Kagome nodded.

"Hai, Hai" he responded while grinning like a kid who won a prize.

Kagome stopped from walking and turned to look at the still stunned children well two of them the other one was cheering.

"Aren't you coming?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Y-you want us to come?" Tenten stuttered

"You are a team after all right?"

She sputtered and turned to look at her white eyed team mate for help but he was as just as confused as she is.

"Yay! let's go Tenten, Neji. Let us have fun together" Lee decided to just go with the flow.

"But were on a date right?" Guy was utterly confused.

"Yes and we are going along with your team. Is something wrong?"

"No of course not!" Gai smiled nervously he'll bring along the kids to impress her more. Yes that's genius, he'll show her how he is the greatest sensei there is.

Sssssssssssss

A/n: well plot twist she goes out on a date with Guy woohoo! Well not really she just thinks that they'll be eating fruit. She is really innocent when it comes to social stuff :P haha well review ok? EXO wooo sorry was listening to their songs while writing this…


End file.
